The Academy Greek/The Subjects of Prophecy
This is property of Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 04:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) The Academy Greek, also known by its informal name "Jackson Academy," was founded in 2015 by Percy Jackson as a school for demigods. WARNING: BEFORE ADDING YOURSELF OR AN OC HERE, ASK ME FIRST ON MY TALK PAGE. APPLIES FOR EVERYONE!!! Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 22:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) NEW!!! THERE IS A WIKI UNDER CONSTRUCTION ABOUT THIS SERIES AT http://thesubjectsofprophecy.wikia.com/wiki/ please visit to help! History Percy and Annabeth were granted godhood on Percy's twenty-first birthday on August 18, 2014. Percy and Annabeth were requied to do one service for the gods and half-bloods alike. Located on Half-Blood Island, a false island created by Poseidon, The Academy Greek was envisioned by Percy and designed by Annabeth. It is near the shore of camp and is accessible to it by a cross-water bridge and an underwater tunnel in the Big House. Necessary Information You need to know the following: *Percy and Annabeth married on August 29, 2013. *Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico received godhood. *Luke returned while aiming for the Isles of the Blest. *Luke had full memory of the past, with the Curse of Achilles protecting him from the Lethe. *Iapetus/Bob became the attendant of Nico. *Percy made Pegasi and Krakenes his sacred animals. *Percy tamed the Kraken. *The Kraken reproduced and became a species. *Uranus and Rhea returned while the Doors of Death opened in the Heroes of Olympus. *Bianca returned in 2008 when Nico got lost in Italy tracing his mother. A child-care service lady finds Nico and tries to help him. She tells him to draw his'' "famiglia" and he draws Bianca. Based on the story of Pygmalion, Hades makes the drawing a real Bianca and she is sent to Camp Jupiter as Diana di Marco. *Tyson had a full-blood brother named Samuel, a smart Cyclopes and works in the forges of Hephaestus. *Phoebe and Bianca serve Thalia (this is similar to Zeus/the Muses, Hades/undead warriors, Poseidon/nereids, Hera/Iris example and Zeus/Nike-Kratos-Zelus-Bia) *Jackson is a demigod with unknown parentage and was found orphaned at age 2. *Grover has a son named Percy Underwood. *The list of Olympians follows in order: #Zeus #Hera #Poseidon #Demeter #Ares #Athena #Apollo #Artemis #Hephaestus #Aphrodite #Hermes #Dionysus #Hades #Hecate #Hypnos #Iris #Morpheus #Hebe #Janus #Nemesis #Kratos #Nike #Zelus #Bia #Deimos #Eris #Phobos #Tyche #Triton #Amphitrite The Academy Enough about details. Let's get to the main course! The Academy is like a Greek castle and was designed by Annabeth and Malcolm (full name Malcolm Walker) and erected by Tyson and his army and undead warrior provided by Nico, god of undead warriors, skeletons, and punishment. The entrance is a tall gate with flags at the top; one orange on the left, for Greek CHF, and purple and silver on the right for Camp Jupiter. Percy and Annabeth are the headmasters. Entering, there is a wide garden, a gift from Demeter and the doors of the building have high security systems that spray celestial bronze and imperial gold when sensing a monster. There are dorms for the children for the first 24 Olympians. The castle wraps around an interior field which is crossed by overhead bridges connecting the four sides of the academy. Staff *Headmasters - Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase *Swordfighting Teachers - Percy for highly advanced students, Clarisse for standard students, and Luke for beginners. (A position that he highly dislikes!) *Ancient History - Chiron *Current History - Annabeth and Percy *Water Stuff and Sports - Percy *Wrestling - Clarisse *Satyr Seeking - Grover and Pan Percy *P. E. - Karl Jonathans *Biology - Grover *Physics - Annabeth *Archery - Chiron *Girls Archery- Thalia Characters *Percy Jackson *Annabeth *Characters from the series *Karl Jonathans - Son of Kratos *Harley Martinson - Son of Hephaestus. Weapons include El Hammero, a magic hammer that becomes a sword and a gift from his dad, and the Stickk, a gift from Hermes. When you point at someone with the Stickk, they become any from of transport the pointer wants. Only works on monsters. A real stick. *Sally Mitchell - Daughter of Nike. Harley's girlfriend. Gets any weapons she wants. *Esperanza Valdez II - Leo's daughter. *Odie Paul Jackson - Percy's son. Named after Odysseus to appease Athena. *Ku Yun Zhang - Son of Frank, from The Son of Neptune. Grandson of the Roman Apollo. *Emmeth Toryeck - Unclaimed. *Terry Grace - Son of Jason and Piper. *Marcus J. Docker - Son of Zeus. Rich. *Nate Mason - Son of Jake Mason. *Harlem Wakefield: Son of Ares. *Hiram Aekeri: Lomar Jeddin is his younger godly full-sibling. Their godly parent is Morpheus. Stories Prequel Series The Olympians - Percy has been married for one year and lives with Annabeth in the building his mother and Paul live in. A mailman (Hermes) comes to Percy's door and says Annabeth and Percy are "needed on the job." When they report to Olympus, They are magically teleported to to smaller thrones besides that of their parents. They need to do a serivce, etc, everything above. The Cyclopes - Tyson and Percy visit Tyson's mom and Samuel is found at the forges of Atlantis. The Kraken is found there and Percy tames it. Percy defeats the Hydra later on while it tries to attack Malcolm. The Academy Greek - The Academy opens and a bunch of other stuff happens. The Heroes of Prophecy The Late Courier - Zachary Wilton, a son of Hermes, and a subject of the Third Great Prophecy, is found. Later Books Mortal Death - Paul and Percy's mom are killed in an explosion at Goode. Percy goes to the Underworld and Hades lets him bring them back to Olympus. There's only one catch: Percy has to finish the remaining Labors of Heracles. The Third Great Prophecy ''The unbalanced number shall join new gods. Twenty-one, against the odds. The Son of the Sky provokes the Gods. Oaths and lies show the way. The Sky shall show no new day. Death to the first of the new kind. And all will fall when left behind. ''Translation of the Great Prophecy The eleven will be Harley, Zachary, Sally Mitchell, Harlem Wakefield, Ku Yun Zhang, Marcus J. Docker, Esperanza Valdez, Terry Grace, Emmeth Toryeck, Odie Jackson, Wake Koy, and Nate Mason. They will join Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia on wherever I decide the prophecy will take them. The second line refers to Zachary. He was found and claimed at twenty-one even though he was supposed to be claimed at thirteen according to Percy's wish. The Son of the Sky. Some son of Zeus, right? Which? Oath and lies. Oaths means Styx, the Goddess since everyone swears oaths on her. Styx will guide our heroes to the end of the prophecy. Lies stands for all those times the gods told lies and broke oaths. This fifth line refers to something that will be reavealed. The new kind will also be something TBA, but one of these new things will be the Krakenes. The heroes will leave something somewhere and a certain son of Hermes will have to retrieve it, or else the end of the world! Quotes *Hades: Percy Jackson! The sons of the Sea God have been progressing, haven't they? (Percy is now a god.) *Percy: Enough. You know why I'm here. *Hades: Mortal imbecile. I..... *Percy: The God of the Dead has a bad memory, doesn't he. *Hades: Yes, yes, straight to the point, I suppose. You're here for them. (Hades shows him Sally, Paul, and his half-brother, Nick) *Percy: And can I have them? *Hades: At what price? *Percy: Anything. Name it. *Hades: Very well, Perseus Jackson. These mortals will be yours. However.... *Percy: However what? *Hades: You must complete the remaining Labors of Heracles. *Percy: Remaining? *Hades: Yes, you defeated the Nemean Lion, tamed my dog, cleaned the stables, freed the cattle of Geryon, slayed the pigeons, tamed the boar, and other what not. However... *Percy: Your new favorite word, eh? *Hades: However, defeating the Minotaur three times shall account for killing his father. Instead of capturing the Mares of Diomedes, you shall capture the Kraken. And instead of any two Labors you choose, you shall defeat the first two monsters you see when you leave here. *Percy: You have a deal. I swear on the Styx. Excerpts The Mouse of Lexus *Chiron: Jackson Tryder, you have been selected to lead the quest and find the Mouse of Lexus. *Jackson: The Mouse of Lexus? So, we go around the country to find a car and find a computer mouse in there? *Jason (Iris message): Most certainly not. *Jackson: So? *Chiron: One thing is certain. A trick from the past, it is using both Romans and Greeks. *Percy: Oh, hell no. We tried this before. *Sally Mitchell: But it worked, didn't it? *Percy: That's not the point. *Jackson: What in Hades am I supposed to do?! *Hades: Don't use my name in vain. *Percy: It's been happening for four thousand years. Get over it. Prophecy of book two: ''One trick will be used Two groups shall be fused One taken for victory and one with a hammer the Mouse of L to be found Up must you see without a ladder and on the ground Please do not touch. If you have suggestion, tips, and guesses about the series, leave them on the talk page for this page. :) The Storm Rider 04:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction